


Union

by testifytime



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Fade Sex, M/M, Spirit Sex, Technically takes place Post-Awakening yet Pre-2, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testifytime/pseuds/testifytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Awakening, Justice and Anders meet in the Fade to complete an old magic union spell that would combine them - an AU from their actual union, with tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Union

The first touch of a tendril around his ankle made Anders jump, the memory of bonds and chains digging in to soft flesh creeping into his mind. Panic begun to grip the edges of his conscious, tightening his chest painfully even though he technically didn’t need to breathe, and suddenly the tendril was gone, just barely touching his skin as it waited for him to calm. With the phantom memory gone he swallowed down his fear and looked down at the writhing flesh, blue with the power of the spirit controlling it. Its hold was loose and delicate, softly brushing against the bare skin of his leg in what he assumed was supposed to be a comforting gesture, slowly wrapping back around his shin and skirting up to brush against the back of his knee. Anders gasped a laugh and broke into a smile as it pressed into the soft flesh, wriggling until he was beside himself with soft giggles, covering his mouth with both hands to cover up his laughter.

Distracted by the tendril around his leg, Anders didn’t see a second tendril glow into existence beside him. It brushed against his hand for a moment, testing to see if he’d tense up again, before curling around his wrist and trailing up his arm, stopping just as it slid over his elbow.

Anders looked down at it briefly, warily eyeing the glowing flesh, before a third, thicker tendril grabbed him around the waist, tight enough to hold him but loose enough not to hurt. With a strangled yelp he was hoisted up into the air, positioned at an angle so that his head tipped back slightly when relaxed. He grasped onto the tendril around his waist in fear, his eyes slamming shut as he held on for dear life, terrified of the fall below him. A soft shushing noise sounded behind him, and a wave of calm washed through his mind. He slumped back, boneless, and let himself relax.

The tendrils held him carefully, their smooth touches like soft caresses against his skin. He chuckled breathlessly and opened his eyes, tilting his head back to look at the spirit standing below him, sending him an upside down smile.

“Really, Justice? Tentacles? Not that I’m complaining, mind you, but we did just defeat the Mother and her Broodmothers. I’d have thought staring at  _that_  for too long would have made anyone go off  _tentacles_  for a little while. Not that you could be into tentacles in the first place. I mean, who can actually make tenta-“Anders’ eyes went wide as another tendril pushed into his mouth, resting heavy against his tongue as it held his jaw open, cutting him off. It was thicker than the other ones, and much harder than their soft flesh, tasting like lyrium with a tang of salt to it that had Anders eagerly sucking on the tip as his eyes slid shut.

“You talk too much.” Justice’s tone was loud and rang throughout the Fade, yet held a softness to it that reflected the hold of the tendrils caressing his leg and arm.

Justice’s voice sent a shiver down Anders’ spine. He reached out to wrap his free hand around the tendril in his mouth, gently stroking it as he teased the rounded end with this tongue. It pulsed in his hand as he touched it, warm against his fingers and palm, like hard flesh throbbing with desire. He moaned before he could stop himself, carefully pressing down on the length until Justice took the hint and pushed more of the tendril into his mouth.

The spirit behind him groaned, a shuddering noise that sounded too much like lust to hold back the pleased smirk trying to tug at Anders’ lips. Three warm glows in front of him, and Anders’ robes were being pushed up to his neck to reveal the flat of his stomach and the slight rise of his chest to the thin tendrils’ delight.

Anders jumped against his bonds as two of the tendrils slapped against his chest. They were thin, like small twigs, yet elastic like rope, and left searing red lines across his chest as they shot out to slam against the mage’s nipples. Anders keened into the touch, gasping around the length in his mouth as his chest begun to grow hot under the tendrils’ attentions, and worked his tongue harder against the bulbous head pressing hard into his throat.

His cock throbbed between his legs, neglected from the spirit’s attention, and Anders whined as the third thin tendril slid past his shaft and darted behind his balls. He almost went to voice his distaste, brow furrowed in discontent, before a sharp cry cut off all thoughts as pleasure shot back up his spine. The tendril was wriggling its way slowly inside him, pushing in several inches before pulling out again, only to thrust forwards with more force as Justice grew confident with Anders’ moans.

Justice’s breath was growing heavy, Anders realised with pride. The spirit was shifting constantly behind him, breathing ragged as he controlled the tendrils of his power, twisting the Fade to his will. He breathed a weak moan as Anders played with the tip of the tendril in his mouth, working the others faster as warmth flooded through his being. He didn’t feel the pleasure direct from the tendrils, but slowly from what bled through Anders. It was distant, but his own chest started to burn, his jaw started to ache, and heat pooled in his abdomen with each barely felt thrust of the tendril pounding into Anders.

Anders moaned a soft plea towards Justice, clenching down on the tendril still wriggling in his ass. His cock jerked as it begun to thicken out inside him, stretching him carefully so that he didn’t tear, until he felt that he was stuffed to the brim. The tendril was slick with lyrium as it pushed inside him, deeper, shifting curiously as if searching for something. Anders frowned down at Justice behind him, head still bobbing up and down on the length in his mouth. The taste of it was addicting, lyrium mixed with flesh; Anders couldn’t get enough of the taste, couldn’t get enough of it down his throat or on his tongue.

The spirit stared back at Anders, though he tilted his head, something that Anders equated to a smirk. The mage’s eyes widened in surprise, before a scream tore from his throat as Justice sent the thick tendril straight at the bundle of nerves inside him, rubbing against it until Anders was writhing with delight before setting a brutal rhythm to match the whipping tendrils on his chest.

A haze settled over Anders’ mind. He was only aware of the thrusting of the tendrils inside him, the throbbing of the length on his tongue, and the burning ache on his chest; everything else was irrelevant, far away from the pleasure coursing through his body, making him twitch and writhe against Justice’s bonds. His breathing grew heavy, quick bursts through his nose as the pulsing of his own cock grew harder to ignore, harder to hold off. He was so close, so near to bursting, that all he could think of was Justice, and how the spirit was wrapped around him, pleasing him, soft and gentle touch contrasting to hard and powerful thrusts.

Suddenly, and all too soon, Justice’s breath hitched as he choked on a moan. The tendrils writhed erratically, shoving deep inside Anders before going dead still within him. There was a delay for a moment, and then suddenly pure power was being emptied inside him, burning hot on his sensitive nerves as lyrium and something bitter flooded his mouth. He greedily drank it down, the endless flow of searing power, until his vision went white.

When Anders opened his eyes again, he was collapsed on the ground, his ass throbbing and his jaw aching, his chest littered with tiny red whip marks. The tendrils and Justice were gone, yet the mess covering his stomach and the satisfied weariness in his bones told him all he needed to know.

With a laugh, Anders flopped tiredly down onto the floor of the Fade, gasping for breath as he trailed his hand through the wetness on his stomach. He let his hand rest there as he closed his eyes, searching inside his mind for the spark of blue. Calming warmth and an apology flooded through him when he found it, followed by a lessening of the aches and pains left over his body.

Anders hummed his thanks, then drew his hand up to his lips to lick the seed from his hands. With a smirk, he took in the faint taste of lyrium mixed in to the bitter taste of his essence, and laughed at the disapproval Justice sent from the back of his mind.

“Well, now we know why the Tevinters are so excited to join with demons, at least.”

Justice sent another pulse of disapproval towards him at his flippant comment, to which Anders rolled his eyes before sliding them closed. He focused on the thought of home, of waking up in the mortal world, and readied himself for the nauseating shift from flowing dreams to solid life.

Justice was still there when he opened his eyes to see the stone ceiling of his room in the Amaranthine Keep, and Anders allowed himself a small smile of accomplishment at their success before pushing himself up from the bed and to his feet, grabbing his staff as he tiredly lumbered out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't read about their actual union, but I do know, at the very least, that it did not happen like this. Either way, this was a prompt from both Stormdragon and andersbears on Tumblr, so I doubt that really matters. Just an excuse for some very kinky Fade sex, because why not.


End file.
